Princess Peach
]] '''Peach' has always been not playable in the Mario Kart series. Peach is the guard of the Daisy's castle and the love-interest of Mario but Mario loves Daisy. She is also bad friends with Daisy, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette. She has an infant counterpart known as Baby Peach that cries crazily. In Mario Kart Wii, she is the staff ghost character for Moonview Highway and GCN Peach Beach. Peach in Mario Kart In Super Mario Kart, She wears her pink dress. In Mario Kart 64 she was a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, And her hair moves when turning. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teamed up with Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, And her special Item is the Heart. In Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard kart PC, And Lighrt Tripper. In Mission mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. Peach was classified Medium in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but Light in Mario Kart DS. Peach appears in Mario Kart Wii as a Medium-size driver, unlike Mario Kart DS. Also for the first time Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle. Her specialty is drifting. Peach is a high- tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns caused Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. Character Description Princess Peach is depicted as a blue-eyed blond, wearing a Pink dress. Peach also wears a sapphire earrings. For her jewelry, Peach wears a crown decorated with rubies and sapphires along with sapphire. She wears very little makeup - just hot pink lipstick applied to her full lips. Peach's head is heart-shaped and her eyes are lashious and oval. Around her eyes are several eyelashes and she has blond eyebrows. In addition, Peach's hair falls down her back and has several flips; she also has hair that falls close to her cheeks. Peach is around the same height as Daisy, but shorter than characters including Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Rosalina. Biker Outfit Even though she wears her gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink verticle lines going down Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result. Characteristics Peach is the epitome of grace, but isn’t to be judged merely by her sweet looks as she is a mean driver when she wants to be. Though genteel and sophisticated, Peach considers kart and bike racing to be her new hobby . When racing season arrives, she makes time in her busy schedule to join and participates with a level of enthusiasm. Mario and Bowser often rival for her affections, even though Peach has an interest in Mario. Mario Kart Appearances SMK MK64 MKSC MKDD MKDS MKWII Karts *Standard PC *Light Tripper *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher Tracks *Royal Raceway *Peach Circuit *Peach Beach *Delfino Square *Peach Gardens *Moonview Highway *Coconut Mall (which is also owned by daisy) Official Artwork Image:Heart Coach.jpg Image:Heart.jpg Image:Peach.jpeg Image:Peachroyale.jpg Official Descriptions and Statistics ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner:' Daisy *'Weight Class:' Medium *'Special Item:' Boob *'Special Kart:' Booby Coach *'Course:' Peach Beach *'Bio1:' ''"Normally the epitome of grace, once she's on the raceway, Guard Peach really tears it up". *'Bio2:' "If you want to see style and grace whizzing around the track with reckless abandon, put Peach behind the wheel of the Booby Coach and hold on tight!" *'Bio3:' "You won't catch Peach doing her makeup in the rearview mirror. When this girl gets behind the wheel, she means business!" ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *'Speed:' **** *'Weight:' * *'Bio:' Princess Peach is one of the speediest drivers on the Super Circuit, but she has to be careful to avoid contact with other karts. One small bump and she can be knocked off the track. ''Mario Kart DS'' *'Weight Class:' Light *'Default Karts:' Royale, Standard PC *'Unlockable Kart:' Light Tripper *'Bio1:' "A generally gentle princess, the heart of a competitor burns deep within her. She is adept at drifting". *'Bio2:' "Her Royal Highness Princess Peach always makes time in her busy regal schedule when Mario Kart season comes around. Don't judge Peach by her sweet looks, as she's a mean driver when she wants to be. Her specialty is weaker." ''Mario Kart Wii'' *'Class:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' **/*** **'Top Speed:' **/*** **'Off-Road' **/*** *'Bio:' "Peach may be sophisticated, but she's also ready to flatten you when she gets a Mega Mushroom." *'Bio2:' "Stand back! On two wheels, Peach can slice through corners like a drifting all-star." *'Bio3:' "The princess has had enough of fiery pits, high towers, and gaint Koopa Troopas! She has a new hobby: kart and bike racing." *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Acceleration:' +2 **'Drift:' +2 Category:Racers